Tyler's Sweet Escape
by ymassuck
Summary: Tyler wants to run away. Will the wise words of his two friend convince him otherwise? Will he get into more trouble than it's worth? I added an extra character in, called Alexandria who is fifteen and best friends with Rick.
1. The Plan Chapter 1

Tyler was fed up. Fed up of being in care. He just wanted a proper family.

It was twenty forth of June when he decided he wanted to leave. Leave Elm Tree House. He had no idea where else he'd go, but definitely not another care home. He'd been tossed about four over the years, including Burnywood- one of the most chaotic care homes in the country.

That evening, he planned his escape. He planned that he would go through the school day, but instead of going back to the Dumping Ground with the others, he would get off the bus and run to the near by bus stop, and make his sweet escape down the road to his new life.


	2. Off He Goes! Chapter 2

He woke up on Friday morning ready for he plan to go to action. He almost forgot about what he was going to do during the school day. He had science, maths, geography and French that day, and he was so bored that he completely forgot about it! Atleast he had drama last period, so he could joke around a bit.

He sat at the front of the second floor on the bus, with Tee and Johnny. He didn't particually like Johnny, but Tee was alright. After a five minute long bus journey, the Elmtree kid's stop came. Tyler got of with the rest of them, but walked as slowly as he could so he could go to the back of the crowd and sneak to the other bus stop without anyone noticing.

Everything was going to plan, so far. After waiting for almost no time at all, his bus arrived. He was at the back of a long que of people, so it took him ages to get on. Whilst waiting in line, something happened.

"Rick, is that Tyler getting on that bus?" Alexandria asked, confused. Rick looked carefully.  
"What's he doing?" Rick exclaimed.

Alexandria and Rick ran over to the bus stop. Tyler by now had already got on the bus, so it was too late to stop him.

"Let's go after him." Alexandria said to Rick.  
"What, get on the bus after him?... Well I've got no place to go." Rick smiled.

They sprinted to the bus doors, which were closing when they got there, but the bus driver re-opened them. They paid him, and then searched for Tyler on the bus.

"Well he's not down here. He might be upstairs, though." said Rick.

The walked up stairs, being thrown around by the bus drivers careless driving.

"There he is!" chanted Alexandria and Rick at the same time.

Tyler sighed. "What are you doing here? Come to bring me back to the Dumping Ground?"  
"So you're running away?" asked Alexandria.  
"Yeah. So? What's it got to do with you?" Tyler asked.  
"It has a lot to do with us." Rick said.  
"Look, we're not here to stop you from running away. We're here to help you make your decision." said Alexandria. Rick agreed.  
"So why do you want to get away? I thought you liked the Dumping Ground." Rick asked.  
"Don't take it personally..." Tyler said. "It's just we're all thown around different places by the council, like we don't even matter. It's not fair. No one else is kicked out of their home for no particular reason."  
"Of course you matter, Tyler. Do you really think you're that worthless?" asked Alexandria.  
"It's not about what I think, it's about what the council think." Tyler replied.

After that there was a silence. Neither Rick or Alexandria knew what to say, and "Come back, Tyler!" wasn't the right solution, since they were not supposed to make the choice for him. Afterwards, Rick was the first to speak.

"Do you even know what stop you're going to get off at?" he asked.  
"The last one, I supppose." Tyler replied.  
"But where will you go after then? Live on the streets?" Alexandria questioned.  
"I guess so."  
"Come on. The Dumping Ground isn't that bad, and the police will find you, you know they will." Rick said.  
"Well until then, I'm on my own."  
"I thought you had loads of friends at the Dumping Ground?" Alexandria said. "Tee, Jody, Frank, Johnny..." before she could say any more, Tyler inturrupted.  
"Johnny is not my friend. You know all the fights we've had!"  
"Then turn over a new leaf, or something. Start again!" said Rick.

Tyler thought about this. Rick was actually one of the cleverest people he knew. Maybe it was best to follow his advice.

Tyler sighed. "...no."

Alexandria and Rick genuinely thought he'd give in this time. They were so close.

"End of the line!" the bus driver called.

Tyler hurried off the bus, with Alexandria and Rick not far behind him. It was easier for them, since they were older than Tyler, and had longer legs.

No one had any idea where they were. They were on that bus for ages! Alexandria got out her phone. '16:02' it read.

"It's already four o'clock." she sighed to Rick.

Should they bother going after Tyler? Well they are his friends, and they shouldn't give up straight away. They decided that if he hadn't given in at six thirty, he never would.


End file.
